


Lazy Sunday Afternoon

by chatain



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatain/pseuds/chatain
Summary: – Это что, – сонно протягивает Эггзи, переворачиваясь на бок, и трется щекой о брюки Гарри, – пистолет у тебя в кармане или ты просто рад меня видеть?– Вообще-то и то, и другое, – признается Гарри, и Эггзи распахивает глаза: яркие, зеленые, смеющиеся.– Заебись!Сахарно-сиропный домашний флафф. По сути, это день секса с перерывом на сендвичи. Происходит после событийStreet Sweepers, Night Watchmen, Flame Keepers, но может читаться и отдельно.





	Lazy Sunday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lazy Sunday Afternoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670009) by [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/pseuds/Deepdarkwaters). 



**12:04**

Гарри слышит, как Эггзи передвигается по второму этажу, чем-то стуча и натыкаясь на все подряд в пока что не досконально знакомой комнате, задолго до того, как тот спускается вниз. Он появляется в дверях в гостиную в одних трусах и футболке, с торчащими во все стороны волосами и прижатыми к глазам пальцами.

– Доброе утро, – заспанно произносит Эггзи с перерывом на зевок. – Вписался в твой шкаф, дохлая мартышка чуть не свалилась мне на голову.

– День уже, – поправляет Гарри. – Убери руки от глаз, тогда сможешь видеть, куда идешь.

В ответ ему достается прищуренный сердитый взгляд, который, долго не продержавшись, сменяется невольной улыбкой.

– Надо было меня разбудить. Ты давно встал?

– Несколько часов как.

– Сидел тут страдал, – улыбка Эггзи растягивается на все лицо, проявляясь ямочками. – Ждал меня. Рисовал сердечки с моими инициалами.

Гарри разворачивает к нему бумаги, чтобы Эггзи увидел знакомый шаблон.

– Писал отчет по миссии.

– Ну нахуй, я обратно в постель.

 

**12:58**

Гарри видит перед собой голову Эггзи, устроившуюся на его бедре как на подушке. Русые волосы, спутанные и помятые, такие же непослушные с утра, как и у Гарри, только с меньшей склонностью закручиваться. Лицо Эггзи, бледное и спокойное, с легкими ямочками улыбки. Светлая щетина на щеках и подбородке. Царапины на скуле, уже покрывшиеся корочкой, предположительно с миссии в Таиланде (даже не верится, что она была всего два дня назад). Пальцы Гарри замирают в волосах Эггзи, сбившись с движения от воспоминаний.

– Эй, – зовет Эггзи, улыбаясь шире, – не останавливайся, пока я не скажу.

– Раскомандовался? – упрекает Гарри, но все равно послушно продолжает перебирать волосы Эггзи, проводит по пробору, спускается на затылок, вычерчивает дорожки от висков к макушке и не останавливается, пока Эггзи не засыпает.

 

**13:37**

– Это что, – сонно протягивает Эггзи, переворачиваясь на бок, и трется щекой о брюки Гарри, – пистолет у тебя в кармане или ты просто рад меня видеть?

– Вообще-то и то, и другое, – признается Гарри, и Эггзи распахивает глаза: яркие, зеленые, смеющиеся.

– Заебись!

 

**14:02**

Гарри предпочитает горячий душ, практически кипяток, но льющаяся на них вода – только половина причины того, что Эггзи не может устоять на месте и нормально дышать. Второй половиной являются руки Гарри, намыленные и скользящие по коже Эггзи, разминающие зажатые мышцы пока Эггзи не превращается в концентрацию дрожащего растекшегося удовольствия. Его плечи порозовели как от солнца, а обычно бледная шея представляет собой целую коллекцию синяков и укусов.

– Выглядишь как жертва нападения, – бормочет Гарри, примеряясь к самому яркому синяку и легонько посасывая и без того пострадавшую кожу.

Даже такое невесомое прикосновение заставляет коленки Эггзи подгибаться, а его самого – безвольно повиснуть на Гарри.

– Да уж, довольно точное описание. Количество нападений оборотней в Южном Кенсингтоне выросли на двести процентов с этой пятницы, – Эггзи улыбается, почти смеется, оборачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри, но вместо этого получая только воду в лицо из душевой насадки над ними. – Вот что я тебе скажу, – он почти вслепую, со стекающей с лица водой, нашаривает лейку и отворачивает ее в сторону. – Если я захочу, чтобы ты остановился, – Эггзи закидывает руку на шею Гарри и вжимает его в угол кабины, прижимаясь к его губам своими, слегка покусывая, – я скажу «серебряная пуля». Но пока я этого не скажу, даже, блядь, не думай останавливаться. 

 

**15:27**

– Если ты не пойдешь домой, у меня закончится чистое белье, – произносит Гарри, пытаясь улечься, не вписавшись ни в одно мокрое пятно. – Это уже третий испорченный комплект за два дня.

– Отъебись, Гарри, это слишком выгодная сделка. – Эггзи лежит на животе, изогнувшись в попытках рассмотреть новые отпечатки зубов и пятнистые зачатки синяков от бедер до задницы. – А ты у нас чутка извращенец, да, Гарри?

– Понятия не имею, о чем ты, – невозмутимо отвечает Гарри, обхватывая ладонью запястье Эггзи и слизывая с пальцев сперму.

– Гарри… Гарри, мартышка смотрит.

– Он видел и не такое.

– Пиздец ты странный. – Эггзи перекидывает ногу через талию Гарри, наклоняется его поцеловать, и по итогам просто остается лежать, уткнувшись лицом в шею Гарри. – Не тяжело?

– Это приятная тяжесть.

– Дохуя странный, – тепло подытоживает Эггзи.

 

**16:01**

Для запланированного воскресного ланча уже откровенно поздно (хотя не то чтобы Гарри жаловался, учитывая обстоятельства), так что вместо этого они с Эггзи готовят сендвичи, подстраиваясь под движения друг друга и устраивая бои ножами в масленке. Сыр бри с беконом и нарезанным виноградом для Гарри («Почему мой парень такой заеба?», спрашивает Эггзи Мистера Пикуля), ветчина и слишком много горчицы для Эггзи, шпинат отдельно, потому что его бесит, как он вжимается в мягкий хлебушек («С моим тоже непросто», парирует Гарри, обращаясь к своей почившей собаке, и Эггзи светится, когда это слышит).

– Это странно? – спустя какое-то время спрашивает Эггзи. Он боком сидит на диване, закинув ноги на колени Гарри, которые тот использует как подставку для своей тарелки. – Ну, то есть, мы уже давно выяснили, что ты странный как пиздец, но ты понял. Мы с тобой.

Вопрос, конечно, хороший, но явно не для излишне глубоких размышлений на этом этапе, пока они оба в эйфории от новизны происходящего.

– Тебе кажется, это странно?

– Вот та штука, которую ты проделал языком, вот она была довольно странной, – сообщает Эггзи и, подтерев каплю горчицы с тарелки, с ухмылкой обсасывает палец. И это явно не должно производить такого эффекта на Гарри, но увы. Горчица, серьезно.

 

**18:14**

Гарри щелкает колпачком ручки и вытягивает руку, хрустя пальцами как защитной пленкой с пупырышками. 

– Я все.

– Это даже не было реальной миссией, а нападением, с чего мы вообще должны писать отчеты? – упрямо хмурится Эггзи. Он лежит у камина на животе, в окружении фотоальбомов, которые он нашел в шкафу, когда ему стало скучно, и он решил обойти дом. – Охуеть, Мерлин выглядит как профессор Снейп! Что за прикол с волосами?

– Это еще что, если доберешься до архивов, там еще могут быть доказательства его темного периода Ника Роудса. Довольно достоверно, но вызывает вопросы.

– Кто такой Ник Роудс? – озадаченно спрашивает Эггзи, и Гарри сознательно удерживает себя от расчетов количества лет между выходом «Rio» и рождением Эггзи.

– Неважно.

– А _это_ кто? – спрашивает Эггзи совсем другим голосом спустя несколько страниц, и Гарри наклоняется к альбому, глядя на широкую улыбку, блестящие карие глаза, униформа Королевских ВВС и рука, закинутая на плечо его юной версии. – Бойфренд?

– Джерри, − не особенно информативно отвечает Гарри, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Эггзи. Отсутствие которой иррационально разочаровывает, и Гарри добавляет: – Ревнуешь?

– Не, – беззаботно улыбается Эггзи, глядя на него с пола, – не его ж спермой ты давился всю ночь, правда?

– Ты отвратителен. Пойди завари мне чашку чая в знак извинений. – Спустя пару минут Гарри поджидает свою стратегическую секунду, чтобы четко в тот момент, когда Эггзи отхлебнет свой чай, добавить: – Не то чтобы было чем прямо уж _давиться_ , не находишь?

Чай тут же выходит у Эггзи через нос.

 

**19:57**

– Мне нужно домой, – продолжает повторять Эггзи, но каждый раз единственное, что он делает, это наклоняется для нового поцелуя, что, откровенно говоря, слабо похоже на уход.

– Не позволяй мне тебя останавливать, – бормочет Гарри прямо в поцелуй, немного невнятно из-за настойчивого языка Эггзи.

– Серьезно, нужно идти, – Эггзи стоит на коленях у дивана, чуть запрокидывая голову, чтобы достать до губ Гарри. – Продолжение следует, да? – спрашивает он, сжимая в пальцах бежевую шерсть кардигана Гарри.

–Угу, – выдавливает из себя Гарри, теряясь в ощущениях.

 

 **21:03**  
– Гарри… – Голос Эггзи приобретает очаровательный оттенок умоляющего стона, и Гарри решительно настроен провоцировать его как можно чаще и дольше. – Гарри, мне пора домой, блядь, о боже, Гарри, даа, не останавливайся, не…

 

**21:48**

– Надеюсь, ты собой доволен, – произносит Эггзи, на секунду выпуская член Гарри изо рта. – Я должен был идти домой.

 

**22:31**

– Давай быстрее, чтоб я успел домой, ладно? – просит Эггзи, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. Он тянется рукой назад, вслепую нашаривая бедро Гарри и вцепляясь в него, словно пытаясь насадиться на его член еще глубже, что уже невозможно физически. Вместо этого Гарри замедляется почти до полной остановки, делая выбор в пользу небольших круговых движений бедрами. В сочетании с рукой на члене, Эггзи нужно совсем немного, чтобы начать отчаянно бессвязно материться в подушку. – Блядь, пиздец, Гарри, что это за тантрическая хуйня, еще…

 

**22:54**

– Гарри?

– Мм? – невнятно реагирует Гарри, который уже почти успел уснуть в обнимку с Эггзи, прижимаясь губами к синякам на шее.

– Тебя не отпугнет, если я скажу что-то пиздец сопливое?

– Возможно. Очень маловероятно.

– Просто… Такое чувство, что я уже дома, понимаешь?

Поцелуй превращается в улыбку, Эггзи накрывает ладонью руку Гарри и так ее и удерживает, пока засыпает.


End file.
